


tell me how to love

by kimwonpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (literally all fluff), 3 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Bands, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk i just wanted to write pure fluff my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwonpil/pseuds/kimwonpil
Summary: Jae was terrible with words, specifically three of them.Or: the three times Jae showed how much he loved Younghyun and the one time he finally told him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	tell me how to love

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! once again, another impromptu fic has been written. this is probably tmi but i've been going through a really rough patch mentally for about a week and i wasn't sure i was going to make it through some days in all honesty. i've been dealing with a lot of personal struggles and i just wanted to escape from all of it today so i wrote this. i've been a myday for five years and have never written parkian so this is a huge first for me :'D it's all fluff and cute shit because that's what i needed when i was writing it. it's not the best but it's a thing, that i wrote, and i hope it brings someone even a little bit of happiness.
> 
> i won't link my twt at the end of the fic like usual because i have currently deactivated for a while since it had become a part of the mess i found myself in mentally. but hopefully i'll be back soon, maybe on a different twt account but we'll just have to wait and see how the next few days and weeks pan out.
> 
> i also just wanted to say thanks to klavier for partially inspiring and bringing this fic into being with an idea they had about cool band kid yoink and ukulele jae. you're always such a good friend and i hope that you know just how loved you are!
> 
> so that concludes this sort of long authors note, i hope everyone reading this has a good week and stays as safe as they can. enjoy the parkian debut from yours truly sjfsdkjf
> 
> (title is from how to love by day6)

1.

Jae wasn’t great with words. Or, well, he was. He’d just gotten a top grade for his speech and debate class after all. But it wasn’t those kinds of words that proved to be a problem. He didn’t stumble around syllables when he was trying to convince the class in arguments or win them over in debates. No. Jae was very good at that thank you very much.

He just couldn’t say ‘I love you’. Those three words that Younghyun was waiting oh-so patiently for him to say.

But you couldn’t just say that sort of thing to Kang Younghyun.

Younghyun had always been miles above and away from Jae, his popularity soaring once he joined their highschool’s rock band. Even when he and Jae had started dating, it hadn’t deterred his fans or admirers. And so to tell Younghyun what he wanted to hear became an impossible task. One that Jae wasn’t sure he was about to complete anytime soon.

“—Earth to Jae?” Came Younghyun’s voice and Jae’s neck snapped up from where he was half asleep against his desk, having well and truly zoned out of whatever the teacher had been saying about enzymes or proteins or… Jae had no idea really, he just knew it was science and science was dull.

“I’m here!” He said, probably far too loudly for the quiet classroom as everyone turned to stare at him, Jae sinking down into his seat and wishing he would disappear completely.

“I know you’re here doofus, what’s the answer to question three?”

“How the heck would I know?” Jae mumbled back, pouting in Younghyun’s direction who only chuckled at his boyfriend and got back to work, fiddling with the new ear piercing Jae had taken him to get last weekend. It looked good on him, Jae thought to himself as he tried to figure out what was going on. After about five minutes things started to click into place, thankfully, but Younghyun still seemed to be struggling beside him, huffing in frustration as he flicked between the pages of the textbook.

“The answer to question three is option A.” Jae whispered to Younghyun with a smile, who instantly returned the gesture with a smile of his own that reminded Jae of the sun. The teletubby sun to be specific, and he made sure to tell Younghyun that a second later, receiving a well-earned elbow to his ribs.

“The answer to question four is… Whatever an active site is.”

“You’re not giving me much hope here, Jae…”

“Just believe me Hyunnie.” Jae snickered and stuck his tongue out in Younghyun’s direction, slowly reaching underneath the table to hold the younger boy’s hand. He tangled their fingers together and squeezed Younghyun’s palm gently.

So yes, Jae was bad at (some) words, but not so bad at holding hands and helping out.

2.

“The patriarchy must be destroyed!”

“What’s that… A new lyric idea?” Jae asked Younghyun over the facetime call they were having, chuckling as his boyfriend spun around in his chair as he spoke.

“No, I’m doing my politics homework and I’ve come to the conclusion that the patriarchy is utter bullshit and we must kill it off.” Younghyun said, his expression resolute. Jae only laughed more.

“Okay, but maybe we could kill the patriarchy in the morning? I want to go to sleep.” Jae yawned and watched as Younghyun sighed in defeat, putting down his pen and closing the book he had been scrawling over. Younghyun then carefully took his phone from his desk and dived under the bedsheets, the screen illuminating his face and making him look ghost-like.

“But what if I can’t sleep Jaehyungie?” Younghyun’s tone was overly cute and Jae resisted the urge to gag as he led down as well, pulling his blankets all the way up to his chin. “You’re just going to have to pull an allnighter with me.” Younghyun continued, Jae making a noise of protest as he shook his head.

“Nope, no, not happening. The last time we did that and it was a school night I ended up falling down the stairs by the library and those kids… Dowoon, Sungjin and Wonpil, they saw me and they wouldn’t stop giggling about it for weeks!” Jae rambled, trying to win over Younghyun as he recalled the event he’d tried so hard to forget about.

“Dowoon, Sungjin and Wonpil are in our class, they’re not kids Jae.”

“They’re like five feet tall, they’re babies.” He deadpanned and glared at Younghyun, the younger of the pair trying to hold back his own laughter. Jae falling ceremoniously down the stairs whilst trying to inhale an energy drink had been the highlight of last month and Younghyun refused to forget it anytime soon.

“But really Jae, I can’t sleep. Could you uhm… Could you sing to me?”

Jae would never admit that his heart melted just a little at the quiet request, but it did.

“I can one-up that and play my ukulele too, if you’d like?”

“Yes please.” And Younghyun was back to doing those god-awful puppy eyes that made Jae cave every single time, Jae did fake-gag at that, even if only to make his boyfriend smile.

Jae’s ukulele was pretty much his prized possession, when he’d first started highschool it was a kind of replacement for a best friend. He’d never been all that popular, and he still wasn’t, so his ukulele went with him wherever he would go. Over time, it had accumulated a fair share of stickers all over and even a name - Brian - there was no second guessing who had picked that name out.

(Younghyun said it would stop everyone from calling him by his English name, if the ukulele was called Brian instead. But Jae was sure he still got called the name whenever he got in trouble with his parents nonetheless.)

“Ah Brian, it’s so nice to see you again.” Younghyun said with a flair of dramatics, wiping a fake tear from his eye as Jae set up the camera so that his boyfriend could properly see him.

“What do you want me to play, Hyunnie?”

“I don’t mind, as long as it sends me to sleep.”

“Ah, heavy metal it is then.” Jae joked before starting to strum some chords. He ended up playing ‘A Wonderful World’, a song that Younghyun had shown him when they’d first started talking in music class two years ago. Maybe it held more sentimental value than Jae would ever let on.

He didn’t even make it through the first minute before Younghyun fell asleep on him, but Jae didn’t mind, whispering a goodnight to his boyfriend and ending the call. In some cheesy, cliched way, Younghyun had made Jae’s world just a bit more wonderful.

3.

It was almost summer break and Jae was about to be late for the biggest event of the year. He was running at breakneck speeds through crowds of people, cringing at how sweaty and gross he was getting in the thick heat of the season. It was in no way pleasant but Jae couldn’t afford to slow down.

“Jae! You made it!” Jae whipped around at the sound of Younghyun’s voice, coming face to face with his boyfriend who looked like a bundle of nervous energy. If Jae wasn’t about to melt into an undignified puddle, he would have hugged Younghyun right then and there, he looked like he needed it. “I need to go and get ready, but don’t move, you’ve got the best spot.” Were the last things Younghyun said before he stepped out into the blazing weather and started to tune his bass.

At the end of every summer term, Jae’s school held a sort of festival, run for and by the students. Younghyun’s band had been asked to perform a set of five songs and Jae had been given a backstage pass to watch from the side of the outdoor stage. Thanks to an alarm he had forgotten to set and a lot of traffic of people leaving the city to go on holiday, he had almost been too late to catch it all. But he was here now, and that was all that truly mattered.

Jae cheered as the crowd did, watching as the sun illuminated his boyfriend like a spotlight as the music started up and Younghyun leaned closer to the mic with a smile that showed so much. It was something he and Jae had shared since the beginning, a love for music that had developed into a liking of each other. Jae wondered if that label needed to be changed. But he didn’t have time to think over it for too long when the song began properly and the crowd started to sing along.

Jae got lost in the music from start to finish, watching Younghyun and paying little attention to anyone else. The people standing around him were probably scoffing at the heart eyes he was sending his boyfriend’s way, but could you blame him?

And when Younghyun rushed off stage, equally as sweaty and gross as Jae was, he flung himself into the other boy’s arms with a laugh of pure joy.

“You were amazing.” Jae said, words muffled against Younghyun’s shoulder and almost lost to the bass of the speakers, but Younghyun caught it nonetheless.

“Thanks for coming to see me, it means a lot.”

“Of course I came to see you Hyunnie, what do you take me for?!”

“A guy that sleeps through their millions of alarms everyday.”

“Touche.” Jae giggled, so did Younghyun, still on some sort of adrenaline high from the performance. And with that same adrenaline, Jae made a move to close the gap between him and Younghyun, kissing the younger with a smile plastered on his face. He couldn’t help but notice how red Younghyun was when he pulled back.

“Who are you and what did you do with Jae and his lack of confidence?” Younghyun managed to splutter out, leaning back in to give Jae a chaste kiss of his own. “Also we both smell absolutely gross.” The younger boy chuckled, leading Jae back away from the crowd whilst still somehow keeping a tight hold on him.

“How about we both go back to mine and take showers, and then we can eat ice cream?” Jae suggested, trying his best to kiss Younghyun once again but ending up headbutting his boyfriend instead, which only made them both laugh even more.

“That sounds perfect.”

And it was.

+1

“Uno!”

“Already?! How the f—”

“—Language Jae!—”

“—Flying… Uhm… Birds? How do you already have Uno?” Jae asked in disbelief, still trying to contain his laughter from the fact that _the_ Kang Younghyun was calling him out on his language. Especially since he’d just called a cat a little bastard for trying to maul his shorts whilst Younghyun was attempting to pet the feline.

“I think it’s just because I’m more skilled than you, admit defeat whilst you still can Jaehyungie~!” Younghyun sang to himself, wriggling about in his spot on the picnic blanket as he brandished his singular card in Jae’s direction. Jae couldn’t believe that he was about to lose the game for the sixth time in a row, they’d only been here for thirty minutes!

Jae sighed and placed down his red one, to which Younghyun cheered and put on top his red five.

“You’re just lucky.” He grumbled at his boyfriend, laying down on the blanket that was in the prime shady spot underneath a giant oak tree. Jae had picked out this spot specifically as to not get sun burnt. No matter how much sun cream he put on, he always seemed to burn faster than anything. Younghyun was convinced he was actually a vampire.

“And so what if I am, that’s just how the game goes.” Younghyun said wistfully and led down next to his boyfriend, smiling as he turned to face Jae and give him a peck on the cheek.

The summer had gone by so fast and school was about to begin again, but days like this, where it was just him and Younghyun, were perfection personified. He didn't care how many uno games he lost, or that Younghyun enjoyed wasting his money on snacks. He really didn’t care at all, because Younghyun was worth it and there was never a dull day with the younger around.

“I love you.”

Jae’s words came out as a whisper, almost too quiet to be heard as he watched and waited for Younghyun’s reaction out of the corner of his eye.

“I love y— Wait what?! Jae say that again, I think I’m dreaming…”

And there was the Younghyun he knew and loved, yes, loved, Jae could admit that now. Both out-loud and internally.

“I love you Younghyun, I love you a lot.”

Jae swore that no matter how many times he saw Younghyun smile, he would still be left breathless every single time. This was no exception.

“I love you too Jae… Even if you do suck at Uno.”

Jae tackled his boyfriend at that, but it was out of love. He did definitely suck at Uno, but one thing Jae was sure he didn’t suck at anymore, was words. Specifically three of them. And if he overused them and Younghyun often told him to, lovingly, shut up before he wore them out, then Jae made sure to use them even more, just to spite him.


End file.
